


Rey, Ben, and the Great Comet of 34 ABY

by captain_staryeyed



Series: Angel of Music(als) [1]
Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Musical References, One Shot, Sad Ending, War of 1812, based on the musical Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_staryeyed/pseuds/captain_staryeyed
Summary: In nineteenth-century Russia, Ben visits the young countess Rey Erso-Andor after she had broken off her engagement to his friend, Prince Finn Trooper after she had been seduced by the scoundrel Poe Damersin.Based on the song "Pierre & Natasha" from Dave Malloy's musical:Natasha, Pierre & the Great Comet of 1812





	Rey, Ben, and the Great Comet of 34 ABY

**Author's Note:**

> Dolokhov is Hux  
> Helene is Phasma  
> Anatole is Poe  
> Marya is Obi-Wan  
> Sonya is Rose  
> Natasha is Rey  
> and Andrey isn't here... (but he's Finn)
> 
> What about Pierre? (he's Ben)
> 
> most of the dialogue (and a few other lines) comes from Dave Malloy's song.

The sound of bare feet padding against the cold, hard flooring of the Kenobi’s home drew Ben’s attention to the door. There, hands clutching the railing stood the shaky shell of the countess, Rey Erso-Andor. She looked down upon him, but instead of the warmth of recognition, he was met with cold emptiness.

Ben’s breath hitched as he watched her pale form slowly descend the long staircase. Her hair, rather than in its usual three buns, hung in a limp braid over her shoulder. As she drew nearer, he could see the leather cording of her mother’s necklace dip into her thin cotton nightgown. Her skin was translucent with sickness. Her once defiant, hazel eyes now stared at him, puffy and lifeless.

Once she reached the end of the stairs, Ben rushed to her, stopping only an arm’s reach from her. He thought she would give him a tender greeting or even a smile, but she was as worn down as her braid.

“Benjamin Organa-Solo.” 

“Ben,” he implored her to use. 

A distant memory of her as a young girl singing in the middle of the ballroom at her godparent’s lavish parties crossed his mind. _Where had all of her life gone?_

She turned her face from him, unwilling to accept his kindness. 

“Prince Trooper was your friend,” she started, still refusing to meet his eyes. “He _is_ your friend. He once told me that I should turn to you.”

He sniffed. When her godfather had sent for him to inform him of the scandal his brother-in-law Poe Dameron had brought on them, he had been furious with the young Countess. Until recently, she had been engaged to marry his dear friend, Finn Trooper, who had been at war for stars new how long. At first, he couldn’t believe the pain she had brought on his comrade. 

Now, seeing her before him, a shell of the woman she once was, his heart broke. He ached to take her in his arms and hold her. To protect her from the world and the evil people who lurked in it.

She continued. “He is here now. Tell him to--tell him to forgive me.”

“Yes I will tell him to forgive you,” he eagerly agreed. At that moment, he knew that he would do anything to help her. That’s why his next words hurt him to say. “But he gave me your letters--”

“No, I know that all is over. I know that it never can be. But still, I’m tormented by the wrongs I’ve done him. Tell him that I beg him to forgive--” her voice hitched. “Forgive me for everything.”

He nodded. “Yes I will tell him everything, but...but I should like to know one thing. Did you love...did you love that bad man?”

“ _Don’t call him bad_ ,” she snapped.

He took a step back, fearing he might offend her again. But Dameron _was_ a bad man. Ben had found that out after he had married his sister Gwendolyn. Despite them having spouses, neither sibling could remain faithful. 

Ben had long ago come to terms with the fact that he would never be loved by his wife. He stood by her, though, as she was off with Armitage or whichever man she had met at the club. He stood by her and protected her and her disgrace of a brother because that was the kind of man Ben was raised to be.

“But I don’t know...” she choked. “I don’t know at all.”

She began to cry. Her shoulders shook from the weight of everything that had happened. A great sense of pity, tenderness, and love overflowed Ben's heart. As her mournful sobs filled the air, he felt his own tears begin to trickle underneath his spectacles.

He took out his handkerchief and handed it to her. She took it from him gratefully and dabbed at her cheeks.

“We won’t speak of it anymore, my dear. But one thing I beg of you, consider me your friend, and if you ever need help or simply to open your heart to someone...not now, but when your mind is clear. Think of me.”

“Don’t speak of me like that! I am not worth it.”

Confusion morphed his features. He grasped her shoulders, forcing her to face him. “Stop. You have your whole life before you.”

“Before me?” she shrugged him off. “No, all is over for me.”

“All over?”

She made for the stairs. He knew he couldn’t let her go on thinking that way about herself. She was _so young_ and had so much more to live for. 

Fear dawned on him, as he remembered what had happened the night before. How she had tried to poison herself with arsenic. Had her cousin, Rose, not found her and called the doctors when she did, Rey would not be standing, trembling before him.

Maybe it was the fear that she would try something like that again. Maybe it was because he didn’t want to live in a world without her brilliance shining down upon it. Maybe it was because he had finally realized the extent of his feelings for her that caused him to call out to her.”

“If...if I were not myself, but the brightest, handsomest, best man on earth--and if I were free--” she turned to him and his confidence faltered. Still, he pushed on. “I would get down on my knees this minute and ask you for your hand...and for your love.”

Tears started running down her face once more. He feared he had said something wrong and made the situation worse. His fears were short-lived when she let out a hiccuped laugh.

Instead of being upset with him, she smiled.

“ _Thank you_ ,” her voice barely rose above a whisper. Then she turned her back to him and ascended the stairs.

He restrained the tears that threatened to fall as he watched her go. When he heard her chamber door shut, he turned back to the hall and, struggling to put his coat back on, left the Kenobi’s house.

Getting into his sleigh, he pondered where to go. He refused to go home or to the club, unwilling to face his wife or Armitage at the moment. It was too late to pay any more calls. He deflated. The rest of mankind seemed pitiful compared to the softened, grateful last glance she gave him through her tears.

As snow began to fall over the sleeping world, he rode off into the starry night.

Somewhere above the empty streets, a great comet pierced the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I started working on this particular fic sometime after _Rogue One_ was released (it was a JynxCassian fic) but ended up scrapping it because I couldn't get the casting down right. Just now, I was listening to the soundtrack and realized that the sequel trilogy characters would be perfect for this scenario.
> 
> Anyways, I've been wanting to write some Reylo/musical crossovers, so I think I'm gonna make this a series.


End file.
